


It's cool, you feel me?

by juliusschmidt



Series: harry, you little shit [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scenting, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliusschmidt/pseuds/juliusschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers he can <i>feel</i> things and then make them better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cool, you feel me?

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely part of series, folks. You'll probably want to read the first one first.

They’re all in their bunks, ready for bed, but nobody’s sleeping. Harry figures everyone’s nervous about their performance tomorrow. Simon’s chosen a song that they’re not entirely comfortable with, vocally, insisting that ‘you boys need to stretch yourselves a bit.’

Actually, Harry can _feel_ the anxious tension, biting through the air of the bedroom. He can especially feel it shooting off Louis in static waves.  On the bunk across from him, Louis is blowing condoms up like balloons and then throwing them at Zayn. Zayn’s nervous, too, but he wears it differently. It feels more like bitterness, like the sharp pop each condom makes as he stabs it with his fingernail.

The condoms are special alpha condoms, with room for a knot at the base and the ability to stretch for loads of extra come. To Harry, they look huge, even before Louis puts his mouth around them, and he feels his arse tense up in frightened anticipation because someday, maybe... 

Harry’s been reading up on it. He had his mum send him a guidebook about puberty for alphas and omegas. As is typical with this shit, Harry’s finding, the alpha section takes up the first 2/3 of the book. He skips over that part, promising himself he’ll come back to it. These other boys are a mystery most days, a mystery he’d love science to explain him.

But, first, Harry wants to get his own shit together.  If he’s an omega, he should be able to scent both alphas and other omegas, though, characteristically, omegas only really _smell_ close to their heats or when they’re turned on. (So, Harry, thinks, if he keeps with these lads, and he plans to, he’ll probably reek all the fucking time. Which’ll provide good cover for him as an alpha, he supposes.)

Even better, if he’s actually an omega, he’ll be able to _feel_ them. He’ll be able to know, in his body, when an alpha is happy or sad or anxious. Supposedly, should he choose to bond (which, no, he probably won’t), this ability will sharpen with his partner and weaken with other alphas _and_ his partner will be able to reciprocate, to feel what Harry’s feeling as well.

Apparently, though, unbonded alphas like his bandmates are blind anything but their own shit. Apparently, indeed.

The book talks about the omegas’ ability to feel alphas’ feelings as an evolutionary advantage, a way for omegas to best attract and then please their partners. It’s not something Harry’s ever took stock of before. In fact, he sort of thought everyone could feel other people’s feelings with the same level of clarity and intensity he does, like empathy or whatever. But now that he’s read up, he can see the difference. He can see that he receives particularly intense waves of emotional energy from alphas, from certain alphas in particular, even.

Liam’s good, actually, somehow able to control it, keep it away from Harry. Harry wonders if it’s something he’s practiced, if he has omegas in his family of whom he’s learned to be courteous. And Niall, yeah, as Louis _loves_ to point out, he’s not fully developed yet, so his feelings hit Harry in bursts and spurts. Zayn bottles his energy up and directs it. Zayn’s not as controlled and deliberate as Liam, but his method is relatively effective at wrapping things up, for Harry’s purposes, though Harry’s not keen to be on the other end of an outburst any time soon.

It’s Louis’ energy that’s causing Harry problems. And isn’t it fucking always Louis. Just like with his goddamn spicy, rich, warm scent.

Louis manages to get one of his condom balloons across the room, over to Harry’s bunk, and on top of the book that Harry’s trying to read. Harry picks it up and examines it. It’s slippery with lube and slides rights right out of his fingers and onto the floor.

Harry looks at Louis who waggles his eyebrows. “Want another?”

“Why are you wasting them?” Harry asks because he’s genuinely curious. Those things can’t be cheap. And he can think of several _way_ better uses. 

“Not a waste. This is what they’re for, Harry!” Louis rips open another package.

Zayn says, “I knew you were lying about the omega bit. You have no idea what the hell you’re doing.”

“Jealousy is a terrible look for you, Zayn. It’s going to give you lines,” Louis replies.

“It’s eleven. Time for lights out,” Liam announces, closing his laptop. Harry catches a glimpse of the screen before it snaps shut. He’s pretty sure Liam’d been surfing the Victoria’s Secret website. Which, does the kid not know how to find porn or what?

Reluctantly, Harry closes his book and tosses it into the heap of clothes on the floor at the end of the bunk.

As soon as Liam flips the light switch, Louis whisper shouts, “Harry. Come here.”

Matching his tone, Harry replies, “What is it?” He feels Louis’ anxiety spike and Harry thinks, _fucking hell, I am too tired for this_.

“It’s a secret,” Louis says. “You have to come here. In bed. With me.”

The insistence behind Louis’ words has Harry climbing down the ladder before he’s processed them fully. Harry knows this is not the time for messing around, not when their careers are at stake, but his dick is suddenly half hard and he can’t not crawl under Louis’ covers.

“No secrets!” Liam practically shouts. “That’s part of our pact.”

“Don’t worry,” Louis says. “It’s only about how annoying you are. So. Ooops. Not a secret anymore.”

Once he’s under sheets and Louis’ face is pressed against his hair, all Harry can think about is the smell of cinnamon and chocolate. Quietly, so that the others won’t be able to make out the words, Louis says, “I’m so hot for you right now.”

They haven’t touched _like this_ since the closet incident five days prior, but Harry can’t say he hasn’t thought about it. He has. Like, a lot.

And, after much _serious_ consideration, he’s come to the conclusion that they could have a mutually beneficial _thing_ going on here. He snakes his hand down the front of Louis’ pants, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around Louis’ erection.

“Yeah?” Harry whispers, voice cracking, deep and strange.

It must be louder than he intends it because Liam says, “Seriously guys. That is not on. What are you talking about?”

Louis’ hand has found its way into Harry’s boxers and he’s teasing a finger up and down the ‘v’ where Harry’s thigh meets his balls.

Harry replies, “Louis’ telling me all the dirty things he wants to do to my cock.”

They’ll have to hide this _thing_ in plain sight, Harry decides. And that’s fine because he’s going to have to get good at that game anyhow because, as an omega (maybe?), he’ll have to play it for the rest of his life.

“Fine,” says Zayn. “Just warn us next time so we can put our headphones in, yeah?”

Okay, maybe not hiding.

Louis rolls Harry’s balls and that, _that,_ gets him all the way hard.

“ _Fuck me!_ ” Niall says. “I need pizza and I need it right the fuck now.”

Louis nips at Harry’s neck and he whimpers.

There’s a rustling from Niall’s bunk underneath them and then Harry hears his feet drop to the floor. “I’m serious, mates.  It’s pizza time.”

Across the room, Zayn’s cell phone lights up. “Actually that sounds really good.” He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair.

Liam moans. “Guys, you need to sleep.”

Zayn crosses the room and settles his chin on Louis’ bunk. “You want pizza, Louis?”

Louis props himself up on his elbow and looks between Harry and Zayn. “Bring some back for us, yeah?”

The room is dark, but Harry swears he sees Zayn’s eyes focus in on Harry and narrow. However, Zayn nods, just a small tuck of his chin, and says nothing.

Naill and Zayn take a few minutes to get ready, and Harry leaves his hand, still, around Louis’ cock. It doesn’t soften, not at all. He tries to keep his breathing even, but it’s a struggle, especially as he can hear every hitch and stutter of Louis’.

At Niall and Zayn’s retreating backs, Liam calls out, “Don’t stay out long.” Then he says to Harry and Louis, “You two should really settle down, as well. Actually, maybe I should come up there and get in on your secret sharing party.”

Louis coughs. “Unnecessary,” he says. “We’re just having a cuddle.” He punctuates the statement with a tug to Harry’s dick.

“Fuck,” Harry whines. And then, “Seriously, Liam. We’re trying to sleep.”

 After a moment, Liam says thoughtfully, “I kind of fancy a cuddle, myself.”

“Jesus, Liam, you’re annoying,” Louis says.

Harry’s annoyed with Liam too, but he pulls away from Louis all the same. That was sort of a shit thing to say, especially when they were the ones about to try to get off in the same room as their not yet sleeping bandmate. He sits up and the motion forces Louis to loosen his hold on Harry’s dick. “Sorry, Liam. You’re right. We’re being rude. I’m going back to my own bunk.”

The immediate pull of disappointment he feels from Louis has Harry catching his breath and leaning back into him, but with great effort, he’s able to stop himself and free Louis’ hand from his boxers.

Louis’ brows are furrowed and he says, “Harry, come on now.”

Harry hates how Louis feels and he just _needs_ to make it better, so he leans down, lips against Louis’ ear and whispers, “Later, when we’re alone.”

Harry sticks his tongue out and gives the shell of Louis’ ear a little lick. Then, he hops onto the floor.

Louis says, “Those boys fucking better have pizza, I swear to God.”

~

They’re supposed to go on stage soon, next, actually, after the group that’s walking out now. Next to Harry, Louis’ jittery, poking at this cable and that switch and telling him a story about his sisters’ most recent kite-flying excursion at about a hundred words a minute.

It’s not that funny of a story _and_ he’s told it before.

Harry looks down at his outfit and says, “I think I’ve got something on my shirt. Lou, could you come to the bathroom with me? Help me get it off?”

Zayn says, “Oh, he’ll help you get off alright.” Which, how can he just say shit like that?

Louis waggles his eyebrows in apparent agreement with Zayn and gestures for Harry to lead the way. Behind them, Zayn calls, “Don’t take too long, ladies.”

By the time they get to the restroom, Louis’ ahead of him. He turns on the water faucet, letting it run, and flushes each of the toilets twice. Harry pretends to check himself in the mirror. When Louis steps in close behind Harry, Harry reaches around and places his hand right over Louis’ cock.

He says, “You need to calm the fuck down and I’ve got one idea as to how to make that happen.” 

Louis’ eyes meet Harry’s in the mirror and narrow. He frowns, but his dick’s hardening quite quickly against Harry’s palm.

Harry says, slow and careful, “I would like to jerk you off and then I would like you to stop it with the nervous touching and nonstop chatter.”

Louis arches into Harry’s hand.

Harry turns around to face Louis who’s murmuring, “So fucking bossy. Such an alpha. Why is this so…”

Harry manages to unbuckle Louis’ belt and shove his jeans down all the way to his ankles. When his fingers wrap around Louis’ cock, Louis loses his words.

Harry’s hard, too, but this is about Louis right now and so he focuses intently on the tightness of his grip, on the twist of his wrist, and on the flick of his thumb. Harry tries not to think about the bulging ring at Louis’ base butting up against his fist, but he can’t not _notice_ its every press. It’s got his arse tingling again.

“I want,” Louis begins.

Harry speeds up. He’s not sure he could handle hearing what it is that Louis wants. He’s already wound up, aching against the cold bite of his zipper. He absolutely cannot come in his pants. They’re about to go on stage. No time for a fucking wardrobe change.

“Fuck, Harry. I want inside you.”

Harry can’t help it: his fist clenches hard around Louis and he moans. As if in response to the sound, Louis comes with a sigh in several slow spurts. Harry’s own dick twitches jealously.

Out in the hall, he hears Naill’s voice shouting, “Harry? Louis? Where are you? It’s time to go on.”

“Still in the loo,” Louis calls back. Harry squints at him, wishing he’d stayed silent, delayed a bit. Surely he needs to catch his breath.

By the time Naill opens the door, they’re standing side by side at the sink washing their hands. Harry’s feeling a bit unsteady, probably because he’s aroused, still so fucking hard. Louis seems better though, if his lazy smile is anything to go by. Harry's a got blotch of Louis' come near the hem of his shirt and he rubs at it with his thumb.

Niall watches them for a moment. He knows, Harry thinks. He must know.

Then, Niall says, “Smells good in here, like garlic bread or something. Do you guys smell that?”

Harry frowns at him as he moves past and through the door. Behind him, _close_ behind him, Louis says, “Yes, Niall, I do. I think it’s become my new favorite smell.”

Harry’s arse tingles and he thinks maybe it’s time to research suppressants. 

**Author's Note:**

> Watched a whole bunch of X Factor stuff (for _research_ ) and, to all other newbies like myself, I highly recommend that shit because OMG Louis. <3


End file.
